bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
Spectra Phantom
Spectra is the leader of the evil Vexos organization. He is mysterious and wears a mask, battling with the Pyrus attribute. He uses the Bakugan Trap Metalfencer, and is partnered with Pyrus Viper Helios. He is shown to not think too highly about Prince Hydron's behavior at points, like in episode 6 when the prince complains about not having all six most powerful Bakugan (namely Gorem, Preyas, Drago, Tigrerra, Skyress, and Hydranoid) despite the fact that Gus Grav defeated Dan. Story Mira battled Gus Grav. If Mira won, Spectra would remove his mask and if Gus won, Mira would fight with the Vexos against Prince Hydron (as Spectra said). Mira planned on fighting Spectra himself for this but Gus intervened and Spectra allowed it. Mira won, and Spectra removed his mask, revealing himself to be Keith Clay (Gus disapproved of this, facepalming as Spectra removed his mask). He leaves Mira in shock about the fact that her worst enemy was really her brother. He later shows his true colors as a cruel and uncaring person when he activated a forbidden ability card in order to capture Drago. Spectra was told by an old fortune teller right before his match that his fate would be terrible if he continued on his chosen path, which he shrugged off. The second time he saw her she said his fate was worse than before, to which Spectra shatters the Crystal ball. He used the power of the forbidden cards to push Drago to his limits in his second braw with Dan, but after Dan Kuso threw Apollonir into Drago, he was released from Spectra. However, he did not seem to be angered, saying to Gus that he has collected all the data he needs (he later uses the data to create cyborg helios). He convinces Mira to join the Vexos and then he traps Dan and the others (except Mira) in an electrical cage so they would not go back to New Vestroia, unfortunately they escaped and took Alice's Grandfather's dimension portal and only Dan and Baron could go since they were the only ones with Gauntlets. He helps Mira frees Shun, Ace, and Marucho in the depths of Beta City, saying only "You are in my debt, Mira," while Baron and Dan are brawling. This gained him a level of distrust among his peers, especially Mylene. He and Professor Clay upgraded and changed Viper Helios into The Ultimate Cyber Bakugan. He also battles Mira and wins, making her stay loyal to the Vexos, though she later goes back on her word by throwing the brawl with Ace and Dan, making Spectra angry for the very first time. He then finds Dan right outside of Gamma City and decides to challenge him to eliminate Drago so Cyborg Helios will be the only Ultimate Bakugan. He eventually decides to use Maxus Helios against Drago by taking some Bakugan meant for Prince Hydron to use on Helios. Bakugan * Pyrus Viper Helios (Guardian Bakugan) * Pyrus Cyborg Helios (Upgraded/Evolved Cyber Guardian) * Maxus Helios * Pyrus Hyper Dragonoid * Pyrus Metalfencer (Bakugan Trap) * Pyrus Dark Dragonoid (Taken From Dan but taken back) * Pyrus Fencer(Taken from Hydron) * Darkus Foxbat(Taken from Hydron * Haos Spindle(Taken from Hydron) * Aquos Leefram(Taken from Hydron) * Ventus Klawgor(Taken from Hydron) * Subterra Scraper(Taken from Hydron) Gallery Others File:BK_WPS2_SpectraViper_1680x1050-1-.jpg|Spectra and Viper Helios Category:Characters Category:Bakugan: New Vestroia Category:Middle Articles Category:Vexos